


Educated

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [98]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Education, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Educated

When Clint was turned he had a lot of time.  
And by that he means forever.  
Since he was turned in his early 20s he looked like a young man of ripe age.  
So Clint decides to pursue education.  
In every 2 decades in the last 4 centuries, he went to a College or University.  
Got various degrees. Science, Humanities and Medicine.  
He has seen all this evolved.  
Clint also learnt many languages including Latin, Ancient Greek and Welsh.  
He put all this to use when he worked for Shield.  
He still has forever to live.  
He'll never be bored.  
Clint always had a special relationship with books.  
He used to hear his father read when he used to sit with him.  
After Clint turned, he continued his hobby to read.  
He has a safe house in England with a large library.  
It has over 4000 books.  
Books from different eras.  
Written by various authors, all famous.  
He has original editions of all popular books.  
No one knows until Natasha.  
He and Nat are spending their honeymoon in England.  
So Clint brings her to this house.  
She is fascinated by his collection.  
That he was a part of this history.  
They spend nights in bed making love.  
But the days are spent reading.  
Unraveling his library.


End file.
